Merry Christmas
by I'mJustAVoodooDoll
Summary: Christmas, The only day Sakura is alone and Pein is invitating? Modern day. Oneshot


Hi! I'm Yukkie! Erm This is my first fanfic so please be nice! ^^"

* * *

Sitting on the cold bench, I took a look around. There was snow on the ground, a cool breeze gently waving my pink hair in the air, Christmas lights hanging around, and the park empty for everyone's with their family or friends for Christmas Eve. So why was I, Sakura Haruno, alone on Christmas Eve you ask? Well my parents died a couple years back, leaving me to live with Naruto in his apartment. (Don't get me wrong. He's like a brother to me, but he just drives me up the wall.) And tonight, Naruto spent Christmas with Hinata and Ino and the others spent time with their loved ones. So there I am, in the cold when I should be with family. Keyword: Should. Hearing my phone ring, I took it out of my pocket and opened it to see a text from Sasuke only saying "_I'm sorry. Forgive me." _Holding back a cry I didn't think I would have, I remembered last night, I was leading to Sasuke's apartment from the hospital after a late shift.

~Flashback~

_ I ran to Sasuke's apartment, tonight was our 2 year anniversary and I was late! The hospital had a late night, apparently there was a gang shooting and a lot of people were injured. Once inside, I kept pressing the button for the elevator. "COME ON YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! WORK FOR ONCE PLEASE! I will.. I'll eat Ramen with Naruto anytime he wants." With that, the elevator doors slammed open and I cursed Kami. Of course that would work. I waited patiently for the 2 minute ride up to the third floor. Patiently, meaning that if someone else was in there they'd think I'm crazy for pacing back and forth mumbling about Naruto and his unhealthy ramen habit. The doors opened and I searched the numbers by the doors, taking more time for some reason, it felt like something was wrong, '__**231, 233, 235, 237, ha-ha! 238! Finally!' **__I tried the door only to find it was locked, so I dug out the spare key he gave me and unlocked the door and walking in, smiling. "Sa-…" I started but couldn't finish as I took in the sight of Karin underneath Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and looked back. "S-Sakura! It's not what it looks like!" I threw the key at him and ran out crying. _

Flashback~

I only came out of my remembrance when I felt eyes on me. Looking up I saw a guy with orange spiked hair and multiple piercing standing there looking at me. I took in his appearance of black pants, combat boots, and a long sleeved button up shirt, only stopping when I hear his deep muscular voice say, "Sakura, you've been there for a while, aren't you to be with family?" I looked at him shocked, "P-Pein! I haven't seen you since me and Sasuke broke up."(Him and the his friends use to hang out at the Uchiha mansion with Itachi) He looked at me, not expecting that, by looking I guess Sasuke didn't tell anyone. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, snow falling out of his hair.

"Would you maybe want to come and eat with me and my family, if you don't have anything to do?" I stood up and nodded, looking down. A gasp escaped my lips when I felt a warm hand slide into mine. He pulled me gently to his car and we got in. The ride there was fun, we caught up a bit, and to be honest I missed Pein and the Akatsuki. He opened the door to his home and we stepped in, only to smell chicken and different assorted foods. A blub of blue hair poked out of the dining room where noise was just radiating. "Sakura!" A female voice screamed and attacked me with hugs. "Hi Konan." I said, barely being able to breath.

At the mention of my name the whole Akatsuki was up and hugging me. Pein took my hand and sat me down next to him at the table. The food was scrumptious and only Konan was to thank. After dinner, we pulled into the living room. Hidan getting his gift first and opening it, getting a collectable knife. Him being the masochist he is tested out the knife on his arm "Damnit! Jashin! Why did you get me a dull knife?!" he shouted, only to be accompanied by laughter. Deidara got clay, or more like Playdoh. Konan got nail polish and decorative paper to make origami with. Sasori got the Pinocchio DVD, to my amusement. Tobi got candy. Kakazu got money bags with his name on them. Itachi got poetry, which I never knew he had that soft side. Zetsu got gardening tools. And Kisame got a bigger fish tank for his piranhas; they're like his little babies. By the time the night was over we shared many laughs and everyone left besides me and Pein.

I curled up on the couch, laying my head on his shoulder, which made him smile. I was the only one to do that, no one else would ever try to make him smile or look happy. I felt him chuckle and I sighed. "Pein, I have to tell you. I've liked you ever sin-" My sentence got cut short by a pair of lips on mine. I blushed and moved onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling his arms around my waist. Our tongues battled for dominance for a while before we stopped. Green eyes met purple-ringed eyes and I felt deep warmth in my heart. "Merry Christmas." He said before he stole another kiss.

* * *

Erm, how'd you like it? ^^" It's not as good as some I've read on here, but I tried


End file.
